


Birthday Cake

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete attempts to make a birthday cake for Patrick.  Ridiculously fluffy and schmoopy with added frosting and glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



Pete stared disconsolately at the... Well, he wasn’t really sure what to call the thing in front of him. It was meant to be a cake. A birthday cake to be precise. For Patrick but... Defeated and concave with crispy sides it looked nothing like the picture in the book.

Pete sighed in disgust. The recipe had said not to open the oven door but he’d not been able to resist opening it a couple of times – well more like six or seven he admitted glumly to himself – just to see how it was rising. Or not!

For a moment, he considered throwing the whole thing away but he had plenty of frosting and decorations, and he had promised Patrick a cake. Pete pushed his fringe out of his eyes. He was sure he could remedy this. How hard could it be after all?

When Patrick returned home it was to find the kitchen looking like a bombsite, the detritus of Pete’s baking spread out over the counters. But none of that was important because his eyes were immediately drawn to Pete... A very _naked_ Pete who was sat on the edge of the kitchen island, kicking his heels against the cabinet doors.

For a moment Patrick wondered if it was hygienic, but fuck if he had brain cells left to care. It was his birthday and he had a naked Pete Wentz in his kitchen, holding out a chocolate and glitter covered cake. Or at least Patrick was sure that’s what it was meant to be. He hastily smothered a smile and watched as Pete drew his finger down one side of the cake, covering his finger in frosting and smearing it over his chest.

Patrick swallowed as he watched Pete put the cake down, and then picking up a bowl of frosting and continue to decorate himself. Finally, when the bowl was empty and back on the counter Pete stopped and locked gazes with Patrick, spreading his arms and legs wide inviting Patrick in.

“Happy birthday Patrick,” he managed to say before his frosting flavoured mouth was covered by Patrick’s and any further words became unnecessary.


End file.
